


I'll Be Alright

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Kanda/Johnny centric.





	

Johnny stared up at the ceiling of the inn, sleep evading him for the second day in a row. He’d spend more hours in the day worrying about Allen and his whereabouts than he did sleeping, which should’ve been the first indication that he needed to clear his head and get some real rest. But how could he sleep, knowing that his friend was out there all alone? Chased by the Order and the Noah alike? He could feel his chest clench painfully. They had to find Allen. If they didn’t— Well, Johnny wasn’t going to think too hard on that. If he did, he’d never get any sleep ever again.

“Are you still awake?”

The voice shook Johnny out of his thoughts, and he turned to his side. Kanda hadn’t opened his eyes, or moved in the least. In fact, Johnny had been certain he’d still been asleep.

He pulled at the blankets they shared on the too small bed. It had been the cheapest room they could find, and in their situation, they weren’t allowed the luxury of separate quarters. “Y-Yeah. I can’t sleep.”

Kanda let out a long sigh. “I noticed. You keep shifting and fidgeting.”

Johnny’s eyes widened, a wave of shame passing over his face. “I’m sorry, Kanda! I didn’t know I was disturbing you.” He pushed the blankets back and moved to sit up. “I’ll just… I’ll go sleep on the floor, and—”

“No. It’s fine.” Kanda reached out to stop him, his arm stretched out across Johnny’s chest and pushing him back against the mattress. Even after Johnny relaxed and didn’t try to leave again, Kanda didn’t remove his arm.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Kanda asked, as if he could read his mind.

Johnny nodded, not that Kanda could see it in the dark of the room. “I’m worried about him. What if we don’t make it in time? What if he needs our help, and we’re not there?” He started to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he sniffled, not bothering to hide the fact that he was close to crying. “Allen’s saved us all so many times. I just— I want to help him. Even if I’m not that strong, I want to help.”

Kanda didn’t move or say anything for a long moment, and Johnny wondered if perhaps he’d actually fallen asleep this time. He was about to ask as much, when he felt Kanda’s hand tighten on his shoulder. The touch was gentle, reassuring.

“We’ll find him and we’ll help him,” Kanda finally spoke up. “I promise you we will. We won’t fail.”

Johnny smiled, and even if he still had his doubts, it was hard to argue with Kanda when his voice was so self-assured. “Y-You really think so?”

“Yes. Now, just go to sleep. We need to rest if we’re going to find Allen tomorrow.”

With a sniffle, Johnny nodded. “Right. I will.” He wiped at his eyes, clearing the tears from them before setting back against the sheets. “Thank you, Kanda.”

Kanda said nothing in return, but even as they fell asleep, he never loosened his hold on Johnny’s shoulder.


End file.
